Cure Hate with Love
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: "...chakra-nya lebih kuat dari Kushina." Matanya membelalak. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya...dirinya akan menjadi apa yang seluruh dunia shinobi ini takutkan. Menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. RnR!


**Cure hate with love **

**Author**: Tonegawa Rie

**Diclaimer**: Naruto bukan milikku. Kalau aku punya Naruto, pasti sekarang aku sudah terkenal

**Pairing**: Minato x OC

**Summary**: Apa yang akan terjadi bila ada yang mempunyai chakra yang lebih kuat dan banyak daripada Uzumaki Kushina di Uzushiogakure no Sato? Dia berkata dengan mantap, "Aku bersedia untuk menggantikanmu dan menjadi Jinchuuriki selanjutnya, Mito-sama!" Read to find out! R&R-

**Muncul ide lagi, nih. Mungkin aneh, tapi tetep baca ya...**

**"I thought of Hatake Sakumo as a hero, Kakashi!" – **Uchiha Obito

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: One year to three year**

Dia melihat sekeliling. Dia mengedip-ngedip. Mulutnya terbuka. Matanya syok.

Sudah pasti dia syok, karena seharusnya dirinya sudah mati, mati karena penyakit leukemia-nya yang tidak bisa disembuhkan karena lambatnya penanganan. Dirinya pun sudah pasrah karena hidupnya takkan lama. Nah, disinilah ia sekarang. Di tempat yang ia kira hanya ada di film-film Naruto. Manga/Anime Naruto maksudnya.

Apalagi ia sekarang adalah seorang bayi dan telanjang. Telanjang. Betapa malunya ia sekarang, karena ketika ia mati ia sudah berumur 14 tahun, dan cukup besar untuk tahu kalau telanjang adalah hal yang patut untuk diperhatikan. Maksudnya, kalau telanjang, manusia pasti malu bukan kepalang, kan? * sweatdrop

Dia ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia berada, yaitu tempat tidur, untuk membuat dirinya sendiri pingsan dan tiba-tiba ia sudah melihat kematiannya di dekatnya. Tapi tidak berhasil. Karena dia adalah seorang bayi. Bayi yang telanjang. Kenapa ia selalu permasalahkan itu? Bayi itu tidak peduli kalau dirinya telanjang. Seharusnya sih. Dirinya kan bukan bayi.

Hidup itu memang aneh, benar-benar aneh. Apakah tuhan senang bermain-main dengannya, ya? Pertama ia mendapat Leukemia dan sekarang ini. Hidup kembali sebagai bayi. Dan satu yang pasti ia ketahui adalah ia hidup lagi sebagai bayi di tempat para ninja seperti yang ada di Naruto ada dan hidup. Ada dan benar-benar **_exist_**.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Pertama kali ia tahu namanya adalah ketika seorang wanita memasuki kamar atau ruangan yang ia tempati ini.

"Mitoki-**_sama_**! Kau sudah bangun!" wanita itu menghampiri dia dengan membawa baskom berisi air hangat, pakaian bayi, popok, sabun bayi, pewangi bayi, sikat rambut bayi, dan dll. "Saatnya mandi, Mitoki-**_sama_**~!"

Oh, dia mau dimandiin sama wanita itu rupanya? Kirain mau diapain.

"Uh, uh," dia- yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Mitoki mengangkat kepalan tangannya yang mungil itu ke udara.

"Wah, Mitoki-**_sama_** senang sekali, ya?" wanita itu mulai mengelap badannya Mitoki dengan air hangat yang ada di baskom tadi. "Tidak sabar bertemu **_Otou_**-**_sama_**, ya?"

Mitoki mengangguk-angguk saja, tidak terlalu mengerti. Bahasa Jepang adalah bahasa yang asing baginya, walau ia tahu sedikit.

Ya, wanita itu memakai bahasa Jepang.

"Ayo kita bersiap-siap mengunjungi ayahmu, Mitoki-**_sama_**!" seru wanita itu, terlihat ceria dengan topik Mitoki akan bertemu ayahnya.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Ini adalah anakku, Akemi? Mirip sekali dengan ibunya."

Wanita yang lagi menggendong Mitoki tersenyum, "Ya, Kenshin-**_sama_**. Honmei-**_sama_** menamainya Mitoki-**_sama_**, diambil dari nama Uzumaki Mito-**_sama_** yang ada di Konoha."

Orang yang sekarang diketahui namanya Akemi itu memberikan Mitoki ke pangkuan Kenshin. Kenshin menerimanya dengan aneh, seperti tidak mau atau tidak terbiasa memegang bayi.

"Hn. Aku tidak pernah mau bayi dari wanita itu. Kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku?"

Mitoki diam saja, tidak mengerti. Walau begitu, ia mengerti kalau Kenshin adalah ayahnya dan dia tidak menginginkannya. Dia tahu sedikit Jepang, walau tidak bisa menerjemahkannya, ia hanya mengerti bahasanya, tidak bisa bicara dengan bahasanya. Ini terjadi karena ia sering nonton film dari Jepang, entah itu adalah film atau anime.

"Kenshin. Jaga mulutmu." terdengar suara yang dingin dari belakangnya Mitoki.

Wanita berambut hitam yang berumur sekitar 40-an datang dari pintu masuk yang tadi Akemi dan Mitoki lalui.

"**_Okaa_**-**_sama_**," gumam Kenshin. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku datang hanya untuk melihat cucuku ini, Kenshin."

"Oh."

Akemi yang sepertinya merasa mengganggu pertemuan antara ibu dan anak ini pun pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ibunya Kenshin melihat bagaimana anaknya menggendong cucunya dengan enggan. Ada rasa kecewa di lubuk hatinya, namun di tepisnya langsung.

"Berikan aku Mitoki, Kenshin. Jangan menolak."

"Saya sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menolak, **_Okaa_**-**_sama_**."

Kenshin menyerahkan Mitoki ke tangan ibunya dengan kaku. Setelah berpindah tangan, Mitoki pun mulai merasa lega karena ia merasa tegang dan kaku sekali di pangkuan Kenshin yang jelas-jelas tidak mau menggendongnya.

"Kenshin, dia adalah anakmu. Siapa namanya?" ibunya Kenshin yang bernama Kaori itu bertanya.

"Mitoki. Akemi bilang Honmei menamainya dari nama Mito-**_sama_** yang ada di Konoha," jawab Kenshin sekenanya. Dia hanya mengucapkan ulang perkataan Akemi yang baru saja Akemi ucapkan barusan.

"Hoo, nama yang pas untuk salah satu penerus klan Uzumaki," Kaori mengelus-elus rambut merahnya Mitoki.

"**_Okaa_**-**_sama_**, **_Nii_**-**_sama_** juga punya anak bernama Kushina. Bukankah anak itu yang akan jadi penerus klan Uzumaki?" Kenshin sebenarnya tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin membuat ibunya tidak membicarakan ibu dari Mitoki.

"Kalau Kushina-**_chan_** laki-laki. Tapi Kushina-**_chan_** juga perempuan sama seperti Mitoki-**_chan_**. Dengan begini, kita tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi penerus klan sebelum mereka setidaknya sudah lulus dari akademi. Kita lihat kemampuan mereka serta kekuatan chakra mereka. Ini adalah peraturan klan, Kenshin," Kaori menjelaskan.

Kenshin mengangguk tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli dengan ibunya anak ini, ia bahkan tidak peduli walau ia sebenarnya menculik anak ini. Untuk apa dia peduli dengan Mitoki? Dia adalah shinobi, dan shinobi itu tidak mengurus anak.

**XxxxxxxxxxX **

"**_Watashi wa Mitoki_**. Uzumaki Mitoki, '**_dattebane_**!"

Mitoki mengerutkan keningnya di depan kaca. Sudah 12 bulan atau tepatnya setahun sejak ia ada di dunia Naruto, dan ia sudah tahu beberapa hal seperti dirinya yang lahir karena suatu kesalahan, dan dirinya adalah Uzumaki. Seperti Naruto. Dia senang karena ini adalah klan yang sama dengan klan-nya Naruto. Ia sudah cukup berterimakasih pada siapapun itu yang membuatnya ada disini.

"Mitoki-**_sama_**, kenapa kau ngomong sendiri di depan kaca?" Akemi yang ada disebelah Mitoki bertanya. Kenapa dia selalu ada disini? **_Well_**, dia adalah baby sitter-nya Mitoki, jadi itu normal kalau Akemi terus berada di sampingnya.

"Aku mencoba menghilangkan '**_dattebane_**' yang selalu muncul kalau aku senang dan memperkenalkan diri, '**_ttebane_**," Mitoki merengut bingung. "Dan setiap kali aku kesal." memang benar, sih, ini tujuan Mitoki. '(Da) ttebane' yang selalu Mitoki ucapkan itu lumayan mengganggu, dan Mitoki selalu malu jika ia melakukannya di depan orang. Mitoki heran, kenapa Naruto tidak malu terus mengucapkan '**_dattebayo_**'-nya itu?

Walau Akemi bingung kenapa anak bayi berumur 2 tahun bisa bicara sejelas itu, dia tetap berkomentar, "Eh, Mitoki-**_sama_**, aku pikir itu imut, lho. Jangan coba untuk menghilangkannya juga, karena itu percuma. Sekali mempunyai kebiasaan bicara '**_dattebane_**', kau tidak bisa menghilangkannya." Akemi terkikik geli.

"Tahu darimana? Itu belum tentu benar, kan?" Mitoki bertanya dengan wajah polos yang menggemaskan.

"Hem...aku dengan itu dari Kaori-**_sama_**. Dia juga tahu soal kebiasaanmu, dan Kaori-**_sama_** pernah membicarakannya denganku," Akemi duduk di sebelah Mitoki. "Oh, ya. Kau seharusnya bangga. Dengan kebiasaanmu itu, itu tandanya kau unik dan special."

"Oh...berarti aku ini tidak aneh, Akemi-**_san_**?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak aneh, Mitoki-**_sama_**. Kau itu satu dari dua calon penerus klan Uzumaki, tentu saja Mitoki-**_sama_** itu special!" Akemi berdiri. "Oh, ya. Kata Kaori-**_sama_**, Kushina-**_sama_** dan Kai-**_sama_** mau datang berkunjung. Ayo cepat siap-siap!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX **

"Kai-**_niisama_**."

"Kenshin-**_niisama_**."

Kenshin dan Kai saling membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat kepada sesama. Memang tidak ada yang tahu soal ini, tapi Kenshin dan Kai adalah saudara dengan hubungan yang kurang baik karena suatu masalah diantara mereka.

Uzumaki Kushina, anak dari Uzumaki Kai melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan heran. Dia mendapati anak perempuan seumurannya di sebelah orang bernama Kenshin, saudara dari ayahnya. Dia berjalan mendekati anak itu.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, '**_dattebane_**! Siapa namamu?" anak itu terlihat kaget melihat Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya duluan, dan mungkin sesuatu yang lain.

"Namaku Uzumaki Mitoki, '**_da_**...**_ttebane_**," Mitoki dan Kushina saling berpandangan. Akhirnya mereka tertawa nyaring, membuat ayah mereka lumayan terganggu dengan kelakuan anak mereka.

"Kau juga punya kebiasaan '**_dattebane_**' aneh seperti aku! Saking terkejutnya, aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku mengucapkannya di akhir kalimat!"

"Aku juga!" Mitoki dan Kushina menahan perut mereka, untuk membuat tawa mereka berhenti. Tapi mereka tidak usah melakukannya, karena ayah mereka melihat kearah mereka dengan pandangan dingin dan menyeramkan, membuat Mitoki dan Kushina terdiam sendiri.

END CHAPTER 1

**Ini cerita abal and gaje **

Tonegawa Rie-


End file.
